El Privilegio De Amar
by Miss Rene
Summary: el amar es un privilegio que muchos carecen, una vida donde por mas modernos que sean los tiempos, el amor sigue siendo un previlegio que muchos no pueden optener(leanla please, quiero saber si les gusta)
1. Default Chapter

"EL PRIVILEGIO DE AMAR"  
  
Hola!! Aquí ando de nuevo, con una nueva historia, un día de inspiración, hace que mi mentecita trabaje a miles de segundos (segundos que resultan ser minutos jejeje -_-) pero bueno, esta historia es inspirada en el amor y el dinero, si, como escucharon siempre a habido una disputa entre estas dos palabras y hasta me pongo a pensar que el amar es un privilegio que muchos carecen así como el tan codiciado dinero. Bien y así comenzamos con el primer capitulo ^^  
  
+++CCS NO ME PERTENECE (MALDICION ~~) CCS PERTENECE A CLAMP (-_-) +++  
  
CAPITULO 1°  
  
EL ABANDONARTE  
  
******************  
  
La noche era fría y lluviosa. Las calles solitarias, las casas de enorme tamaño una tras otra, mismo tamaño detalles diferentes y a pesar de la noche y la horrible tormenta los mas mínimos detalles elegantes se daban a notar. El sereno se hacia cada vez mas fuerte al compás de los minutos.  
  
-no se que voy a hacer- la voz entre cortada a causa del horrible frió se dejo escuchar entre los árboles- no puedo cargar contigo - entre la oscuridad y la tormenta una sombra al parecer de un cuerpo femenino, hablaba muy despacio- no podremos sobrevivir las dos - el farol que iluminaba la calle, dejo ver a una mujer, a pesar de trapos húmedos cubrían gran parte de su rostro y su cuerpo, sus ojos verdes esmeralda, resaltaban ante la iluminación, los rizos largos de su pelo, salían del reboso negro, el cual se confundía por la oscuridad- no quiero que sufras pequeña - el llanto había salido de si, frente a un portón alto y oscuro se detuvo, dejando bajo la cejilla que estaba sobre el portón de aluminio una pequeña canasta, con un pequeño bulto dentro de ella - perdóname, trabajare y vendré por ti, lo prometo..- fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de esconderse detrás de un árbol no sin antes haber tocado insistentemente el portón...  
  
-y ahora?...- una mujer de pequeña estatura y rechonchita abrió la puerta del portón, miro el pequeño canasto - que es esto? - se agacho, tomando entre sus brazos la pequeña canasta, tomo la manta un poco húmeda retirándola suavemente - oh dios mió.. pero si es, pero si es un bebé- los ojos negros de la mujer, reflejaron una pequeña nena, su piel blanca y clara resaltaban sus ojos verdes de gran tamaño - es tan hermosa - la miro un segundo, para después girar la mirada fuera del portón- que madre dejaría a esta hermosa criatura- echo una ultima mirada, para después cerrar la puerta.  
  
La mujer que minutos antes dejo la canasta frente el portón, se dejo caer en la banqueta, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos al ritmo de la lluvia, su piel blanca y pálida estaba siendo mojada por las gotas de la lluvia y las que salían de sus ojos esmeralda, algunos rizos se pegaban en su rostro, rizos del color de la noche, trato de ponerse de pie, parecía débil, sus pequeños pasos eran alargados y silenciosos . "sakura" un ultimo susurro salio de sus delgados labios.. para depuse caer a mitad de la calle ..  
  
La camioneta se detuvo, al ver el cuerpo de la mujer. - oh dios mío, que le abra pasado- unas mujeres al parecer de actitud humilde, miraron a la mujer tirada en el suelo- no podemos dejarla aquí-diciendo esto subieron con sumo cuidado a la débil mujer .  
  
******************  
  
Que dijeron sigue mas, muajajaja XD pues nop , muajajaja, pero no se preocupen lo hice muy peque, por que es la introducción, el prox. Capitulo estará buenísimo (no tanto como yo ¬¬) era un mal chiste -_-. No me golpeen -_-. Bueno, esta es la idea de mi historia, sera muy diferente a todo lo demás, pero mas adelante les diré, no tiene nada que ver con magia, tendrá algunas sorpresillas, pero bueno. Espero sus opiniones para esta historia.  
  
Comentarios, tomatazos electrónicos (es solo broma) jejeje, espero que les haya gustado la polémica.  
  
Mi correo: ely_miranda_r@hotmail.com  
  
Sakurely** 


	2. UN NUEVO MIEMBRO EN LA FAMILIA

"EL PRIVILEGIO DE AMAR"  
  
CCS NO ME PERTENECE (CREO QUE YA NO SERA NECESARIO QUE LES DIGA) SIPO ^^ ADIVINARON CCS PERTENECE A ...... CLAMP (ME HUBIERA GUSTADO PONER MI NOMBRE ;-;)  
  
CAPITULO 2°  
  
UN NUEVO MIEMBRO EN LA FAMILIA  
  
******************  
  
-Que es todo ese escándalo Marie, sabes que hora son?-una mujer de aspecto serio entro a la enorme cocina, su cabello negro lacio y brillante, que en ese momento lo llevaba atado a una larga trenza. La bata era oscura y suave, acompañada por unas pantuflas blancas, su rostro limpio y al parecer suave, dando a notar que era una mujer refinada, sus ojos pequeños y alargados, su piel blanca pálida que resaltaban el color negro de sus bellos ojos-que pasa? -volvió a preguntar, mientras se acercaba a la señora-que tienes en los brazos?- pregunto con curiosidad  
  
-pues vera, es un bebé- respondió la ama de llaves mientras destapada al bebé, el cual tenia una enorme sonrisa tierna y dulce.  
  
-es una hermosa niña Marie, pero que hace aquí?- la actitud de la mujer había cambiado rápidamente a un modo mas dulce y amable  
  
-al parecer la abandonaron en la puerta de la casa-respondió la señora, mientras veía sorprendida como la mujer acariciaba al bebé  
  
-es muy hermosa-volvió a decir la mujer mientras destapaba completamente el pequeño bulto  
  
-sakura. -tomo entre sus manos, una pequeña y sencilla pulsera...-así que tu madre quiere que te pongamos sakura-sonrió a la pequeña mientras se ponía de pie-eres una señorita muy hermosa-cargo a la bebé mientras le sonreía y la nena le correspondía la sonrisa-Marie, prepara un biberón -ordeno la mujer mientras tomaba en brazos a la pequeña-lo subes a mi habitación  
  
-se quedara con ella? Señora- pregunto Marie impresionada al ver a la dueña de la mansión ser tan dulce y amable  
  
-si Marie, la adoptare como una li-hizo una pausa antes de salir de la enorme y bella cocina- sakura li, un bello nombre para una hermosa bebé, no crees?-se giro para quedar con la mirada de la anciana la cual sonreía ante la bondad de la mujer  
  
-si señora, es muy bello-miro como la mujer acurrucaba en sus brazos a la pequeña de ojos verdes.  
  
-creo que se llevara muy bien con mi hijo syaoran, no lo crees?, tener a una hermana casi de su edad será muy bueno para el.  
  
-ya creo que si-sonrió la mujer para después girarse a buscar un biberón  
  
-lo esperare en mi habitación Marie- fue su ultima orden para después salir de la cocina.  
  
*******************  
  
-mañana regresamos a honkong- el susurro lleno a la habitación  
  
-así es, ya no aguanto mas, ya quiero que sea mañana-otra voz mas aguda hizo un igual susurro  
  
-ya se tardo feimei,-susurro una tercera voz mas aguda que la primera  
  
-no me creerán lo que paso!!!- una cuarta voz entro emocionada a la habitación que se encontraba en la oscuridad-no lo puedo creer!!-susurro emocionada, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si y encendía una pequeña lámpara, iluminando la habitación  
  
-ya habla!!-susurraron las tres voces anteriores  
  
-pues.-comenzó a decir la cuarta voz, mientras veía a tres niñas muy emocionadas-ya no seremos 4 mujeres en la familia, bueno, sin contar a nuestra madre  
  
-explícate, no te entendemos-volvieron a decir las tres pequeñas  
  
-pues. que tenemos una nueva hermanita, que les parece?-dijo de golpe, para ver las expresiones totalmente sorprendidas de las tres hermanas- al parecer mi madre va a adoptar a una bebita que dejaron abandonada y si vieran que kawaii es la beba-volvió a decir emocionada mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo de gran emoción  
  
-por que no vamos a dar un vistazo?-pregunto una voz, mientras a todas les brillaron los ojos y salieron rápida y silenciosamente de la habitación.  
  
*********  
  
-eres muy hermosa-susurro la mujer que minutos antes había estado en la cocina- no soy nada ni nadie para juzgar a tu madre, pero no se porque te abandono-se detuvo para adquirir una sonrisa divertida, mientras acariciaba a la pequeña-puedes pasar futie, susurro la mujer, mientras giraba la mirada, para posarla en una niña de 10 años, su pijama blanca con pequeñas flores moradas, futie la mas dulce y la ultima en nacer de las cuatrillizas, su pequeña y delgada voz, no se le podía olvidar a nadie, su piel blanca como la suya misma dando a lucir sus ojos de un color café claro con pequeño tamaño y rasgados, su cabello castaño/rojizo, era corto y lacio, 'la linda futie' pensó la mujer mientras veía pasar a la niña con una gran sonrisa-tu también puedes pasar siefa-dijo mirando como la tercera niña entraba en su habitación, su voz era suave y armoniosa, su piel clara como futie, sus ojos color chocolate y de enorme tamaño la caracterizaban, era muy bella, su cabello con gran volumen y color castaño/rojiso, la hacia ver hermosa y sutil 'la elegante siefa'-no tiene caso que te escondas fanlen-sonrió mirando como la segunda niña entraba cohibida y con una gran gota en la cabeza, su parecido con siefa era enorme, pero su sencillez la caracterizaba, su cabello lacio y del mismo color que sus dos hermanas, sus ojos eran café claro podrían verse de un tono rojo y de un tamaño lindo y coqueto, su cabello atado en dos pequeñas trenzas con pequeñas flores chinas de color rosa al igual que su graciosa pijama 'la amable fanlen' pensó de nuevo para depuse llamar a la primera y mayor aunque por minutos, aun así era la mayor de las tres pequeñas-feimei no trates de esconderte, que te conozco demasiado-fingió un pequeño enojo lo cual provoco que la niña entrara rápidamente a la habitación  
  
-jejeje ^^uu este . jeje ^^uu- la sonrisa de la pequeña feimei era contagiosa, siendo la mas alegre y controvertida de las cuatro, con sus locas ideas y propuestas, su cabello corto y con un gracioso y lindo volumen de un color castaño/rojizo, sus ojos grandes y cafés claros, dejaban ver una ternura y a la vez una chispa de travesía..-lo siento madre- agacho la cara fingiendo dolor y tristeza  
  
-nunca cambiaras, cierto?-interrogo la mujer con una sonrisa-ya que están aquí, quiero darles una noticia, la cual creo que ya les dijo feimei  
  
-jejeje ^^ûu-sonrieron nerviosas las cuatro pequeñas  
  
-bien, aun así, quiero presentarles a la nueva integrante de nuestra familia-dijo muy despacio y con voz suave-vengan- animo a sus cuatro hijas, las cuales pusieron ojos de ternura-ella es la pequeña sakura li-destapo el pequeño bultito  
  
-kawaii!!!-susurraron las cuatro pequeñas mientras veían como la niña chupaba su pequeño dedo y abría lentamente los ojos  
  
-tiene los ojos mas bellos que jamás haya visto-susurro la pequeña futie  
  
-lo que pasa es que ahora es una li, cierto madre?-dijo orgullosa feimei con una gran sonrisa  
  
-^^- sonrió la mujer mirando como sus hijas acariciaban a la bebé, miro hacia el frente y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pequeñas, se puso de pie y se recargo en una tipo cuna, poso sus ojos en la cara de un pequeño' te pareces tanto a tu padre mi pequeño lobo' una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, para ver como el pequeñito movía el chupón, sus pestañitas largas y chinas acompañaban a sus parpados, que en ese momento ocultaban unos ojos ámbar muy hermosos, su piel clara y un poco bronceado en las mejillas 'mi niño' acaricio su suave y lacio cabello castaño oscuro, lo miro atenta, sonrió al ver el ceño levemente fruncido 'no hay duda que eres idéntico a tu padre' el pequeño niño se acurruco quedando boca arriba con el ceño en el mismo tono 'eres todo un galán mi syao' se inclino, besando la frente del pequeño, el único varón en el apellido li -bien niñas, es hora de dormir, mañana regresaremos a hongkong- susurro caminando hacia la cama.  
  
-buenas noches madre-saludaron las cuatro dando un respectivo beso  
  
-buenas noches ^^-acomodo a la bebé a su lado-buenas noches sakura- apago la lámpara y se acurruco en la cama..  
  
**********************  
  
Doctor fujitaya kinomoto, se le solicita en urgencias- la voz se dejo escuchar por todo el pasillo del hospital, las enfermeras y doctores pasaban de un lado a otro.  
  
-doctor kinomoto- la enfermera se acerco al doctor, un hombre de contextura alta y delgada, su semblante amable y preocupado, el cual caminaba rápidamente,- en la sala de urgencias esta una paciente muy mal..-volvió a hablar la mujer de blanco, mientras caminaba junto al hombre de anteojos y cabello castaño.  
  
-cuales son sus signos vitales-pregunto, mientras entraba a una habitación oscura, sin mirar a la paciente.  
  
-están muy bajos doctor-respondió la mujer, mientras observaba al doctor colocarse la chaqueta..  
  
-al parecer esta muy débil  
  
-le colocaron los sueros correspondientes?-pregunto el hombre para girarse a la paciente- "NADESHICO" -su mente habia reconocido a la mujer, la bitácora que llevaba entre sus brazos cayo en el piso, atrayendo la mirada de la enfermera.  
  
-sucede algo doctor kinomoto-pregunto preocupada, viendo como el rostro del hombre palidecía al ver a la mujer.-doctor.  
  
-déjame solo, un momento, por favor.-susurro mientras miraba a la mujer en el lecho  
  
-claro-seguidamente salio del cuarto  
  
-nadeshico-susurro mientras tomaba las manos de la mujer-que te ah pasado mi nadeshico, que ha pasado, respóndeme, por que huiste amor, porque?  
  
*******************  
  
Mujajajajaja, resuelvo un acertijo y los dejo con otra interrogante. Jejeje ^^uu. Bueno actualizare de seguido, lo prometo. Mientras confórmense ^^  
  
Ahora mis queridísimos lectores, voy a agradecerles a ustedes con mucho cariño ^^.  
  
Yashi-mgi: hola!!!! Gracias por leer mi historia (llanto) y muchísimas por tus comentarios!!!!! Y gracias por lo de brillantes, pero no lo creo ^^uu espero que tus presentimientos se hagan realidad y haga buenísima esta historia ^^ arigatou!!!!!!!!  
  
Isabel: jejejej @_@ jejeej tantas preguntas me marearon ^^uu. Espero que este capitulo hayan resueltos todas sus interrogantes.. Gracias por leer mi historia isa ^^. Arigatou!!!!!!!  
  
Kanna sagara: que bueno que te gusto el inicio, y quise tomar solo un poco de la novela, no será como la novela, es muy diferente pero el principio si me agarre de la novela, pero algunas cosas no ^^. Aun así, espero que te guste los cambios, se que serán cambios muy grandes, pero mas delante de todo se ira poniendo bien ^^. Gracias!!!!  
  
Cecilia sosa: se que otra vez te deje con la dudita, pero espero que algunas cosas estén aclaradas ^^. Arigatou!!!  
  
Bueno, se que hay muchos lectores sin dejar reviews y espero que les haya gustado ^^. Besos a todos ellos ^^. Bueno quiero decirles que mi correo esta fallando asi que si me mandaron un correo y no hubo contestación es por eso, vuelvan a intentarlo si es que me quieren peguntar algo, please ^^. Bueno con esto me despido!!!! Espero les guste el capitulo!!!  
  
Sakurely*** 


	3. CAMBIOS

EL PRIVILEGIO DE AMAR""  
  
CCS NOO ME PERTENECE -_- . CCS PERTENECE A LAS INTELIGENTES CLAMP ^^  
  
CAPITULO 3°  
  
CAMBIOS**  
  
*****************************  
  
Los años han pasado volando, dejando años atrás, años que ocultan mentiras y acertijos, años de problemas y festividades, años de tristezas y alegrías, años que son y serán participes de una enigma, años que no solo se van dejando atrás con la misma interrogante, esperando que en años siguientes el acertijo sea resuelto, para poder dejarlos en paz......  
  
Algunas ciudades cambian, y no algunas, todas, las casas, los edificios y porque no?, las familias también son participes de cambios, para muchos, muchos cambios......  
  
En que familias no hay secretos?, a mi punto de vista, todas las familias tienen secretos, algunos pequeños, otros muy fuertes, hay variados, lo peor a todo esto, es que uno cree que los secretos nunca serán rebelados y esa es una vil mentira......  
  
-estudiando hermanito?-la voz femenina y aun aniñada se introdujo hábilmente en la habitación, los ojos verde esmeralda, inspeccionaban lo ordenada que estaba, mientras que con su bello mirar, observaba a su hermano mayor, su queridísimo hermano, le tenia respeto y admiración, su forma de vestir era muy formal con un toque de modernidad, miro a el gallardo joven ponerse de pie, aun no muy alto pero aun así, muy atractivo, sus pants eran color verde oscuro, clásico de el, su playera era blanca y un poco suelta, mientras miraba como su hermano ignoraba su presencia, veía su siempre ceño fruncido y semblante serio, habían pasado tres años de no verlo, y el día anterior había vuelto de sus estudios en NY para estudiar en su natal china-syaoran acaban de empezar las vacaciones, creo que irme a estudiar lejos de ti, te ah afectado ah?-pregunto divertida al ver la mirada sarcástica de su hermano  
  
-deja de molestar sakura-hablo con fastidio-que es lo que quieres?- pregunto con ceja alzada mientras veía entrar a su atractiva y dulce hermana, se recostó en la cama, mientras leía una revista,-espero tu respuesta sakura-hablo con un poco de fastidio, quito su mirada de la revista para mirar a su hermana, aun un poco baja de estatura, a sus 13 años uno no crece tanto, y aun que el era mayor por un año, casi tenían la misma estatura, la miro mas atentamente, inspeccionando cada detalle, hace tres años que no la veía, si que había cambiado, su cuerpo se estaba desarrollando y aun que le daba pena pensar en esas cosas, debía admitir que tenia un bonito cuerpo, muy bien formado y que mas adelante iba a cambiar mucho mas, siguió inspeccionándola su cabello caía sobre sus delicados hombros, y siempre con su bella sonrisa-veo que algunas cosas no han cambiado-susurro mientras miraba a su hermosa hermana sentándose frente a el, con mirada dulce y gentil-espero respuesta sakura-hablo de nuevo mientras miraba nuevamente la revista  
  
-pues, quiero que nos acompañes de compras a mi y a mei, hong kong ah cambiado mucho y mei me dijo que abrieron hace poco una plaza, con cine y juegos, y me pareció que seria muy padre ir, por favor, vamos-suplico con ojos dolidos, los cual syaoran sabia que pondría y como consecuencia no podría negarse  
  
-Esta bien-hablo con flojera- cuando?  
  
-hoy en la noche-hablo emocionada-te parece bien?  
  
-si, claro, ahora largo-ordeno con cara graciosa, mientras aventaba un cojín a sakura  
  
-con que esas tenemos hermano ~~-grito mientras se tiraba sobre el, haciéndole cosquillas, mientras el solo podía reír a carcajadas  
  
-señorita sakura, joven syaoran, su madre los espera en el comedor, la comida esta lista- el hombre de porte elegante y amable había interrumpido su divertido y agitado juego, los dos salieron del lujoso cuarto aun riendo  
  
**********************************  
  
-que bueno que sakura regreso, no creen?- la muchacha de apariencia de 20 años, pregunto, con su hermosa y delicada voz, su apariencia no había cambiado del todo, seguía teniendo esa delicada voz, futie aunque se había desarrollado, obteniendo un cuerpo delgado y sutil, su mirada chocolate rodó por todo el comedor, mirando a sus demás hermanas, las cuales estaban mas que felices, ninguna había cambiado al menos en su forma de ser, y aunque su cuerpo había cambiado a una hermosa totalidad, su carácter seguía siendo el mismo  
  
-hay algo que debo aclararles niñas, no quiero que se sepa que sakura es adoptada, sakura es y será una li, la eh criado como mi hija y no quiero que sea tratada diferente, así que no quiero que nadie sepa que sakura no es li de sangre, ni siquiera syaoran, escucharon?-la mujer de voz calmada y armoniosa hablo casi en un susurro, el cual sus cuatro hijas habían escuchado y asentido seguidamente  
  
-buenas tardes madre, hermanas ^^ -la pequeña de cual hablaban hizo acto de presencia en el comedor, saludando a su madre, al cual se alegro al ver a su hija  
  
-buenas tardes sakura-saludaron a coro las cuatro mujeres y la cabeza de los li, sonrió modestamente a su hija e hijo  
  
-syaoran, hijo, espero acompañes a tu hermana hoy por la noche, no quiero que ella y meiling anden solas por las calles, entendido?-hablo con calma mientras miraba a su hijo comer detenidamente  
  
-si madre-hablo serio, el mismo tono acostumbrado en el, mientras tomaba asiento en el lugar correspondiente  
  
-y adonde piensan ir sakura?-la voz de futie llamo la atención de los presentes  
  
-mmm pues de compras, conociendo a meiling, yo creo que de compras,-hablo con emoción mientras comía con mucha tranquilidad  
  
-has cambiado mucho hermanita-hablo feimei mirando a la mas pequeña de los li  
  
-yo no soy la única, ustedes también, syaoran también, casi no lo reconocía si no fuera por esa mirada como la de mi padre-hablo feliz y a la vez un poco triste, ya que ella nunca lo conoció personalmente, bajo la mirada, sentía que algo le faltaba y no comprendía el que, esto llamo la atención de yeran y las cuatro mujeres las cuales intercambiaban miradas- me hubiera gustado conocer a mi padre-susurro mientras dejaba el tenedor en el plato y se tallaba los ojos  
  
-no te pongas así sakura, a nuestro padre no le hubiera gustado verte así  
  
-lo se hermano, lo se-hablo con mirada baja  
  
-entonces? Sonríe sakura-hablo dulcemente cosa que llamo la atención de su madre, ahora que lo pensaba syaoran se portaba muy dulce con sakura, ella sabia que era por que son hermanos, pero un temor en su corazón se hizo presente, dándole la idea que de mas adelante syao se podía enamorar de sakura, sacudió su cabeza desechando la imagen de su hijo y su hija juntos  
  
-tu hermano tiene razón cariño, además ya es tarde, deben arreglarse para irse, les da tiempo de comer, no arruines tu salida con melancolía mi niña, quedo claro?-pregunto sonriéndole a su hija menor, la ojiverde asintió cohibida,  
  
*****************************  
  
-cuantas cosas!!!!-el grito de la casi adolescente se escucho por toda la tienda, la culpable a ese grito era una niña de 13 años, la misma edad que sakura, su nombre meiling li, prima de los jóvenes, su melena negra lacia era atada en dos coletas chinas, un short falda a mitad de sus piernas color café mas claro que su chaqueta, sus zapatos limpios se veían de un lado a otro, admirando la ropa, accesorios -perfumes, zapatos, hay muchas cosas que mirar *-*-grito nuevamente deteniéndose frente a un local de helados –sakura syaoran!!!! Por acá!!!-grito nuevamente mirando a sus primos, los cuales se veían muy cansados, sakura había optado por una minifalda color negra con pequeños tablones los cuales se movían al correr, sus zapatos negros eran acompañados por unas casetas largas, llegándole un centímetro mas a la rodilla, la blusa de tirantes en color blanca resaltaba su piel clara combinando los colores en blanco y negro los cuales se le veían muy bien-que no se piensan apurar!!-grito meiling nuevamente entrando al local  
  
-vamos syao, quiero un helado-hablo con emoción sakura mientras jalaba de la manga a su hermano mayor, a el no le costaba mucho tiempo vestirse, su bermuda tocaba sus pantorrillas, el color verde combinaba con la playera blanca de algodón,-hay syao apúrale-animo sakura jalando nuevamente a su hermano dentro del local  
  
-acá sakura!!!-grito meiling desde una gran mesa, en la cual había mas jóvenes sentados, los cuales miraron a los hermanos li  
  
-sakura?-preguntaron asombrados los adolescentes con rostro asombrado  
  
-hola chicos!!!-saludo sakura ingenua a las miradas de los chicos,-hola eriol!!- se acerco a un chico de mirada gris, su cabello alborotado en color negro y mechones azules, el cual acomodo sus lentes mientras besaba en la mejilla a la chica  
  
-hola sakura, que agradable sorpresa, quiero presentarte a mi novia, tomoyo daidouji-dijo señalando a la adolescente de ojos azules, la cual sonrió ante la mirada inocente de sakura  
  
-mucho gusto-dijeron al mismo tiempo  
  
-como has estado rey?-saludo la niña al amigo de su hermano, el rubio de ojos verdes se sonrojo al mirarla cerca de el  
  
-muy .. muy bien señorita sakura-saludo tímidamente clavando su mirada verde en la esmeralda  
  
-me alegra rey^^-diciendo esto saludo a los hermanos xing, no le caían muy bien que digamos, pero eran amigos de su hermano así que los tenia que soportar, miro al mayor de los xing, brandon xing era muy popular en su salón, el mayor de los presentes, con sus 15 años había dominado muy bien todo tipo de técnicas en artes marciales, retando a syaoran el cual no se daba por vencido, su cabello castaño/rubio se encontraba peinado en picos, los cuales le provocaron una sonrisa a sakura-hola brandon-saludo entre pequeñas risitas, despues poso su mirada en el menor, tenia la misma edad que ella, lai xing, era muy dulce, a diferencia de su hermano, su parecido con syao era leve, su cabello alborotado en color negro dejaba caer un poco sobre su frente, sus ojos aguamarina eran muy brillantes, los cuales llamaban mucho la atención  
  
-hola sakura^^-saludo alegre, su sonrisa era la misma que eriol, su actitud muy dulce y su comportamiento como el de syao, y eso llamaba mucho la atención de la flor de cerezo...  
  
*********************  
  
Uf!!  
  
Acabe? No es un sueño? Bueno como ya hice mi examen extraordinario, no me siento tan presionada, así que a lo mejor ago ahora si bien los capítulos ;- ; no puse mucho entusiasmo, pero aun así, di todo de mi, espero les guste tanto como a mi, besos!!!  
  
Ahora los pequeños agradecimientos ^^!! Ah y muchas gracias a los que leen mi historia, no importa que no manden reviews, solo que así me doy cuenta si les gusta mi historia ^^  
  
Littleblackrose: huy!!! Muchas gracias ^^ que bueno que te paresca lindo, espero este capitulo te haya gustado aunque sea una pisca 


	4. Amor O Confuncion, El Tiempo Lo Dira?

**El Privilegio De Amar...**

**CCS NO ME PERTENECE. PERTENECE A CLAMP**   
  
**CAPITULO 4°**  
  
**Amor O...Confusión?... El Tiempo Lo Dirá?**

* * *

Desde muy pequeños mi hermana la menor, sakura y yo éramos inseparables. Con ella me divertía a lo grande y en mi corazón se empezó a crear una chispa muy diferente, pero nunca supe lo que era.  
  
En mi cumpleaños numero 8, ella me regalo un dije muy hermoso. Aun lo tengo puesto y nunca me lo quitare, es mi gran tesoro, supongo que porque somos hermanos pero, por que siento que no?...  
  
Con forme pasaban los días ella y yo nos separábamos mas y creo que yo era el que me alejaba, me volví mas callado y reservado, ella ahora seguía mas a mi prima meiling, y solas se pasaban jugando cosas que para mi eran tontadas. Yo tenía ya 8 años, me sentía mayor, aunque en realidad todavía era un mocoso, ella tenía 7 años, era muy chica, me sentía con la obligación de protegerla, siempre con su gran inocencia y su hermoso carácter...  
  
Para mi cumpleaños numero 10 debía tener un baile, por tradición familiar. Mi madre quiso que mi compañera en el baile fuera una hija de su mejor o mejor dicho, su mas cercana amistad,- una niña?-pregunte yo enojado-yo no quiero a esa niña, yo quiero a sakura-mi madre me miro y yo no entendía, en verdad no entendía esa mirada, pero mi corazón latía fuertemente y un calor llego a mis mejillas, sin saber que o por que actuaba así, me sentía como un tonto, un verdadero tonto, había pasado el día de mi supuesto baile, encerrado en mi habitación, porque?. Por que ese mismo día habían enviado a sakura lejos de mi. No se por que me sentí tan triste, era demasiada la tristeza, aun así, me concentre en otras cosas y olvide o al menos creí olvidar esa chispa, hasta ayer...

**-----------  
Flash back...**

_Habíamos recién llegado del centro, en mi casa no había absolutamente nadie, entramos exhaustos y me acosté en el sillón, cerrando los ojos y subiendo los pies en la mesita de centro, observe con mis ojos entreabiertos a mi hermana, como se despedía por 10° vez de nuestra prima, meiling- oh vamos sakura, ya te despediste de ella-dije abrazando el cojín de terciopelo y me quitaba los zapatos con mis mismos pies  
_  
-hay syaoran-_suspiro ella y se sentó en la mesita, frente a mi, cargando mis pies y colocándolos en sus suaves y descubiertas piernas a causa de la minifalda_-te doy un masaje?-_me pregunto y yo asentí, cerré mis ojos sintiendo como sus suaves manos sobaban mis pies, parte por parte_-me quieres syaoran?-_pregunto ella y yo abrí los ojos a un enorme tamaño, ella sonreía inocente, quería contestar que si, es mi hermana la debo de querer, pero algo se atoro en mi garganta, era algo extraño,  
_  
-yo...-_me miro extrañada y sus cejas se curvearon en forma de su agradable enojo  
  
_-que malo eres syaoran, yo si te quiero mucho -_sonrió y se acercó a mi, me puse muy nervioso_-yo se que me quieres, AD-MI-TE-LO- _deletreo golpeando mi nariz_  
  
-si sakura, yo también te quiero-_la abrase por un gran impulso, ella se separo de mi despacio y beso mi frente  
_  
-no sabes lo feliz que estoy estar de nuevo a tu lado hermano-_salio de la sala y subió rápidamente las escaleras...  
_  
-y tu no sabes lo feliz que estoy yo sakura...  
  
**----------  
Fin de Flash Back**

De solo recordar me entra una desesperación, no tengo con quién charlar, nadie de mi confianza, excepto...  
  
-_si quien habla?_  
  
-eriol... soy yo, syaoran, podrás venir?  
  
-_seguro, pasa algo?_  
  
-si, es algo muy grave eriol, muy grave  
  
No pasaron ni 10 minutos, cuando mi primo y amigo estaba sentado en el sillón frente a m  
  
-que sucede?-pregunto intrigado y a la vez preocupado  
  
-estoy enamorado eriol  
  
-para eso me hiciste venir-suspiro eriol quitándose la mascara de preocupación-y cual es el problema  
  
-que no ves, es grave, es horrible,  
  
-enamorarse no es tan malo,  
  
-no?-el negó-entonces, puedo enamorarme de mi propia hermana-susurre dándole la espalda  
  
-que???-grito espantado-de sakura???  
  
-shhh, baja la voz-le grite sonrojado  
  
-pero como, syao, es tu HERMANA  
  
-lose, y no es amor de ahorita, desde muy pequeños, por eso es que siento que mi madre la mando lejos  
  
-no lo puedo creer, enserio que no lo puedo creer  
  
-que hago, dime que hago  
  
-pues no lo se, le vas a decir?  
  
-como crees, es mi hermana eriol, mi hermana  
  
-seguro, a lo mejor estas confundiendo sentimientos, como aquella ves, que creías ser gay –rió un poco-jajajaja lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer...  
  
- ¬¬  
  
-si, jajajaja hay primo, de seguro son solo cosas tuyas, mira... veras que con el tiempo se te quitara esa locura...  
  
-lo crees?...-Eriol asintió divertido...-eso espero Eriol...eso espero...

* * *

**_Hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Esta es una pequeña introducción por que decidí retomar mi historia jajajaja ya me había tardado nn bueno...muchas gracias por la espera, y eh aquí el privilegio de amar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....  
  
Ahora los agradecimientos!!...  
_**  
**Celina Sosa::** j ojo jo u creo que me tarde con la actualización... pero!!!! Eh aquí el 4° cap y el 5° en progreso...  
  
**Kanna Sagara::** hoe!!! No eh actualisado desde el 14!!!! Bueno nn feliz día de san valentin atrasado --...  
  
**Isabel::**hello!!! Donde andas, me tienes preocupada ToT...ojala y estés bien pequeña...y bueno aquí tienes a un syao creyendo cometer un pecado...  
  
**Kaichan::**hoe!!! Hola!!! jajaja...ejem... que es bene?...me imagino que algo bueno ...aquí tienes la continuación...  
  
**Meiling-chan::**hoe!! Claro que aparecerán los padres de sakura...pero mas adelantito veras que paso...y que tal este cap? Ojala que bueno nn...  
  
**Alex-1987::**hola!!!! hoe!!! Que bueno que te gusto nn...amm...arigatou!!!!ojala y te guste este cap...  
  
**Bien...creo que es todo nn mmmm que tengan felices vacaciones!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Muass....**


	5. Un Desastre

**_Na: Athena-Asamiya Mr...  
_** _ Hello!!!! Bueno ahora estoy aquí...en esta Hermosa Historia...Espero estén disfrutando de mis Actualizaciones y como no hay nada mas que agregar...  
  
¡¡Comencemos!!_  
  
- Estoy Hablando –  
  
' Estoy Pensando '  
  
El Personaje esta Narrando  
  
La Autora esta Narrando  
  
----( Cambio de Escena en el Mismo Lugar o Tiempo  
  
-...-...-...-...-...- Cambio de Escena en Diferente Lugar o Tiempo  
  
** El Privilegio De Amar...  
  
Capitulo 5°  
  
Un desastre...**  
  
_Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling platicaban muy animadamente... Habían ido de compras por la mañana...Y por ordenes de La Madre se Sakura, Ieran Li..._  
  
- Hay Sakura ¬¬ si fueras mas ordenada no estaríamos aburriéndonos limpiando tu cuarto...  
  
- Lo siento! Pero no encontraba que ponerme...  
  
- Pero si parece que paso un ¡huracán!  
  
- Emmm es que...  
  
**--------- Flash Back ---------**  
  
- Que me pongo! Que me pongo ¡ToT!  
  
_La Ojiverde miraba desesperada su guardarropa...No era una amante de la moda aparte de que en el Internado en el que iba no necesitaba usar otra prenda mas que su uniforme...  
_  
- Mmmm... - _Dándose por vencida tomo un pequeño short y una blusa.._.- ¡Hoe! Me queda muy chico – _Grito un poquito avergonzada_ - No importa! No tengo nada mas que tres Cambias -.- - _Tomo el Short y cuando comenzaba a subirlo..._  
  
- Sakura...Meiling acaba de Llegar, te espera en la Sala... Sakura?...  
  
_Syaoran entro preocupado...pero lo que vio frente a el, más que causarle risa, provoco un sonrojo de nivel Alto...  
_  
- Syaoran! Sal de aquí TT – _No falto que le dijeran dos veces...  
_  
_La habitación estaba toda revuelta... y solo la imagen de sakura en el suelo sujetando sus pantaloncillos hasta la altura de sus rodillas...mostrando unas lindas pantaletas con un moñito al frente  
_  
**-------- Fin de Flash Back --------**  
  
- Jajajajaja... Hay sakura! Eso solo te puede pasar a ti n.n!  
  
- Jajajajaja... Oh vamos Sakura! Velo por el lado amable...  
  
- -.- Y cual es?  
  
- Ya tienes todo un Guardarropa...Sabias que te ves Divina!!  
  
_Sakura sonrió, estaba feliz de estar nuevamente con sus amigas...Tomoyo era una de ellas... La conocía desde pequeñas...siempre juntas las tres...Ella, Meiling y Tomoyo..._  
  
_Inclusive estuvieron juntas un año en el internado...Pero Tomoyo regreso a HonKong antes que ella...  
_  
- Lastima que se le termino la pila a mi cámara!...  
  
- n.n!! ammm...  
  
- Oh vamos chicas! Así nunca vamos a Terminar -.-  
  
- Meiling tiene razón...  
  
- Si! Manos a la obra!  
  
- Esperen! – _Grito Meiling captando la atención de las dos muchachas..._ - Pongamos algo de musica!  
  
**_Tu química con mi piel, hacen carga positiva _**

**_Tu química con mi piel, hacen carga positiva _**

**_Y cuando me acerco a ti, hay una bomba explosiva _**

**_Y cuando me acerco a ti, hay una bomba explosiva_**   
  
_Mientras Tomoyo Doblaba la ropa recién comprada y Meiling acomodaba la cama... Sakura dándose por vencida pero aun así con mucho entusiasmo tomo la escoba comensando a cantar junto con sus dos amigas..._  
  
**_Tu boca tiene la sal; mi cuerpo el azúcar _**

**_Tu boca tiene la sal; mi cuerpo el azúcar _**

**_Y mi corazón está, busca que te busca _**

**_Y mi corazón está, busca que te busca_**   
  
_Subieron el volumen a la grabadora..._  
  
**_Y yo sigo aquí, esperándote _**

**_Y que tu dulce boca ruede por mi piel _**

**_Y yo sigo aquí, esperándote _**

**_Y que tu dulce boca ruede por mi piel_**   
  
**_Pensaré si queda alguna manera _**

**_Pensaré si queda alguna manera _**

**_Pa' que te fijes en mi, y entonces me quieras _**

**_Pa' que te fijes en mi, y entonces me quieras_**   
  
-------  
  
_Mientras las tres cantaban... un chico comenzaba a exasperarse...  
  
Tomo su libro y aunque trato de controlarse un poco, no pudo...  
  
De repente la música se escucho más fuerte..._  
  
- Sakura ¬¬  
  
_Salió de la habitación un poco molesto..._  
  
¡Como puedo pasar un Fin de Semana Tranquilo!  
  
-------  
  
Si a ti te gusta morder, el mango bien madurito

Si a ti te gusta morder, el mango bien madurito

Ven mírame a mi, tengo colorcito

Ven mírame a mi, tengo colorcito   
  
- Jajajaja quien te viera!... – _Comento Meiling viendo como Sakura comenzaba a Bailar_ – Si así enseñan a bailar en ese Internado...me voy a inscribir...  
  
-------  
  
_Toco varias veces...pero nada!..._  
  
- Sakura! Meiling!...  
  
_Nada... Tomo la perilla y abrió la puerta, esperándose encontrar con todo un desastre...  
  
No pudo ni siquiera hacer un puchero al ser tomado de las manos por su Hermana..._  
  
- No nos vayas a dar uno de tus Sermones Hermano...Ven Bailemos!...  
  
_Las chicas habían terminado y ahora miraban con mucha atención y diversión a la pareja frente a ellas...  
_  
**_Si en la vida hay que escoger, por muchos caminos _**

**_Si en la vida hay que escoger, por muchos caminos _**

**_Escógeme a mí, eso yo te pido _**

**_Escógeme a mí, eso yo te pido   
_**  
- Sakura no quiero bailar!...- _Grito avergonzado mirando como su Hermana bailaba animadamente con el, Totalmente ajena a sus sentimientos...  
  
_- Oh vamos Syaoran...nunca has bailado conmigo...  
  
_**Y yo sigo aquí, esperándote **_

_**Y que tu dulce boca ruede por mi piel **_

_**Y yo sigo aquí, esperándote **_

_**Y que tu dulce boca ruede por mi piel**_   
  
_Sakura dio un giro tomando desprevenido al chico...cayéndose los dos al suelo...  
_  
**_Y entonces me quieras... _**

**_Pensaré, si queda alguna manera _**

**_Pensaré, si queda alguna manera _**

**_Pa´ que te fijes en mí, _**

**_Y entonces me quieras_**

**_Pa' que te fijes en mí......._**  
  
_Fue entonces cuando el silencio se formo...Las risas de Tomoyo y Meiling se apagaron...Los ojos de syaoran nunca estuvieron tan cerca de su Hermana...  
_  
- 'Oh vamos Syaoran es tu...'  
  
Olvídate que es tu Hermana...- y entonces me quieras... - _Termino la frase de la canción la cual se había apagado repentinamente...  
  
Sakura miró confusa a su Hermano...había algo diferente o Era su imaginación...  
_  
- Que es todo este Escándalo Li Syaoran...Sakura?...-_ La madre de ambos chicos hizo acto de presencia... mirando incrédula a sus dos hijos...Sakura se levanto de lo mas normal pero, como dice el dicho "El que algo debe algo teme" Por lo que Syaoran se levanto nervioso..._  
  
- Señora Li...- _Saludo Tomoyo..._  
  
- Tía – _susurro Meiling mirando a sus primos..._  
  
- Lamento tanto escándalo Madre... no quería y...  
  
- Syaoran?...  
  
- Yo solo...  
  
- Discúlpame Madre...  
  
_La mujer miraba a su hijo... Ella solo quería que fueran unos Hermanos...Pero Temía lo que ya era verdad..._  
  
- No se preocupen... No quiero mas escándalos... Solo que tendremos Visitas... Y quiero que se arreglen para recibir a nuestros huéspedes... Y...- _miró con tono decidido a su hija_...- Sakura te espero en mi oficina...  
  
- Si madre...  
  
- Nos vemos luego Sakura...- _Susurraron las chicas saliendo de la habitación..._  
  
_Syaoran Salió antes que ellas... Sakura camino preocupada hacia la oficina de su madre... solo los llamaba allí para algo serio y delicado..._  
  
- Madre?...  
  
-------  
  
_Syaoran volvió a su habitación...aun estaba sonrojado por lo sucedido minutos antes...  
  
Tomo una ducha y se alisto_...  
  
- Deben ser unas visitas importantes para que nuestra madre nos mande a arreglarnos...  
  
_Salio de su habitación...  
  
Paso por la oficina de su madre escuchando su voz levemente molesta...  
  
Aun seguían allí dentro?..._  
  
_Se detuvo frente la puerta, la cual se abrió rápido,_  
  
- Sakura!...  
  
_Grito mirando como su amor Prohibido salía corriendo de la habitación, levemente molesta y peor aun con los ojos llorosos..._  
  
- Syaoran?... ahora tiendes a escuchar tras las puertas?...  
  
_El chico dio un respingo...Y armándose de valor...  
_  
- Que fue lo que le dijo a mi Hermana, Madre...- _Pregunto con tono respetuoso un poco preocupado por la escena...  
_  
- La eh comprometido, es todo...  
  
**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-**  
  
**_Hello!!!  
  
Jajajaja mejor dicho Muajajaja...  
  
Que les parece?...  
  
Por que Ieran comprometió a sakura?  
  
Quienes son esas visitas inesperadas para Li?  
  
Cuando aparecerán nuevamente los padres de Sakura?  
  
Que es lo que teme La "madre" de esos dos?  
  
Syaoran le confesara sus sentimientos a sakura antes de que su compromiso sea anunciado?  
  
Cuando actualizara Esta Loca Autora?  
  
Solo algunas de estas preguntas se revelaran en el capitulo siguiente...AQUÍ en "El Privilegio De Amar"  
  
Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia...Y disculpen este Cap...Pero necesitaba dejarlas con la duda Jajajaja...  
  
Ahora los Agradecimientos...  
_**  
**Celina Sosa::** Jajajaja...Pronto sabrás que siente Sakura por su Hermano!...Jajajaja Espero que te guste este Capitulo... Además de muy súper corto .  
  
**Kanna Sagara::** Exacto! Mas adelante sabrás Todo!... Ojala te guste este Cáp.! Prometo el capitulo seis será mas largo nn  
  
**Crystal-dono::** Jajajaja Me alegra que te haya parecido un buen trama!!...Espero que te haya parecido aunque sea mas o menos este Capitulo! Nos vemos!  
  
**Alex-1987::** Jajajaja tienes Razón! Ni yo había visto tan preocupado a Syaoran en la crees que estará ahora que sabe que su Hermanita esta comprometida . No me quiero ni imaginar...Bueno si! Para poder describirlo Jajajaja...  
  
**Julia Sakura::** Jajajaja Créeme que es lo mismo que me es que puedo tardar Tanto ToT... Gracias por tu comentario  
  
**Mei-Chan::** Konichiiwa Mei!!! nn Jajajaja no! no la perd ! Jajaja solamente no sabía como continuarla PERO! Aquí estoy vivita y goleando con El Privilegio De Amar... Jajajajaja Y mira que si te gusto eh! Eso me pone muy contenta! Y... u Yo tambien espero que siga escribiendo igual de bien -.-  
  
**MangalinaLi::** Wenas!! Opsss!!! Creo que me vas a matar con este Cap tan diminuto!.... Prometo que el otro será mas largo ya que tengo que aclarar muchas preguntas que se formaran en sus mentecillas ... Y respondiendo tus preguntas... Are un salto de tiempo... Por lo que si falta mucho para que se enteren que Saku es adoptada...Y si...Syaoran le declarara sus sentimientos y de cuantos?? Ammm...esa si es una pregunta difícil...Pero yo le calculo que otros 15 capítulos mas . Mas o Menos... Bien!! Nos vemos en el prox. Cap.  
  
**_Bien!!! Eso es todo por Hoy...  
  
Nos vemos en el Próximo Capitulo!!!  
  
Athena XD_**


	6. ¡¡Hey Mírame! No Ves Que Yo También Sufr...

_**::N/a:: **_

_¡¡¡Hola!!! ¿Cómo están?... Espero que muy bien, por que yo si... Aunque Triste por que las vacaciones de Verano ya se Terminaron... Triste ¿Verdad?... Bueno pero deben estar contentas por un nuevo capitulo aquí en "El Privilegio De Amar"... Espero que muchas autoras no se retrasen con los capítulos... Como ¡¡Yashi!!... ¡¡Actualiza Verde!!... Y todas mis Autoras Favoritas, la lista es enorme... _

_Bueno, siguiendo con Mi nota con poco sentido, si es que tiene... Les dejo Leer mi Capitulo..._

_¡¡Vamos!! ¡¡Vamos!!_

- Estamos Hablando –

'Estamos pensando'

_El Personaje Esta Narrando _

El Autor Esta Narrando

**Música Escenas en el Presente**

_**Música Escenas en el pasado**_

(Comentarios de la Autora =P)

---------- Cambios de Escenas en el Mismo Lugar o Tiempo

**-...-...-...-...-...-** Cambio de Escenas en Diferente Lugar o Tiempo

**El Privilegio De Amar**

**Capitulo VI**

**¡¡Hey Mírame!!... No Ves Que Yo También Sufro...**

_¡¡La eh comprometido... es todo!!... ¡¡Es Todo!! _

Las palabras retumbaban una y otra vez... No pudo pasar desapercibida la mirada de dolor y coraje... se excuso y se retiro de aquella presencia imponente y Firme...

La mujer de elegante vestidura suspiro... Amaba a su hijo y a su hija... Como los quería, Pero no quería que estuvieran juntos... No... eso nunca... ¿Por qué?. Por que aunque ella no tuviera la sangre de un Li... era su hija y Hermana de Li Syaoran...

- ¿Sakura? – El muchacho de facciones de Todo Adolescente susurraba el nombre de aquella chica que había conocido desde bebé - ¿Quieres hablar? – no recibió respuesta y ya apunto de dejarla sola sintió aquella mano temblorosa tomarlo de la manga...

- No me dejes Syaoran... - Susurro en un hilo de voz con lagrimas marcadas en sus mejillas – No me dejes sola – Aquel llanto inconsolable se apodero de ella, el solo la abrazo...

- No te dejare nunca Sakura... nunca... - Beso su frente

- No me quiero casar Syaoran... Que gana con comprometerme, por que lo hizo, a ninguna de mis hermanas las comprometió. Ni siquiera a ti... - suspiro dejando brotar aquellas gotas cristalinas – No quiero... no me quiero casar...

- Sakura... Cálmate...- susurro tomándola de los hombros – no te vas a casar a horita... falta mucho tiempo... mucho...

- No me importa cuando Syaoran... no quiero que lo hagan...

- No lo aran... lo prometo...-levanto su rostro mirando aquellos ojos verdes tan bellos y poderosos. No se podía controlar... sentía como su rostro se empujaba hacia la chica...No lo podía evitar... quería sacar todo sentimiento, aquellos celos al saber que Su Sakura estaba comprometida... Sus labios rosas tenían un imán. Los ojos de Sakura lo miraban inquisitivos... sin saber que hacia... o el porque aquella forma en la que el la miraba...

- Syaoran...- Susurro mirando extraño a su Hermano... - Que haces...- Sus ojos estaban abiertos y su corazón palpitaba tan extrañamente

- ... Yo... mejor regresemos... - Sus mejillas estaban pintadas de un rosa ligero y aquel reproche en su corazón le cortaba la respiración... ¡¡Estaba a punto de besarla!! Y a su Propia ¡¡Hermana!!...

- Te sientes ¿bien? – Preguntó ingenua mirando ponerse de pie a su hermano...

- Mejor ve a bañarte... las visitas no tardan en llegar... - Sonrió dándole un ultimo abrazo...

-------- 

La sala estaba en un total silencio... ¿De que Tema hablar?... La mujer sentada junto a un hombre estaba sonriente. Mirando directamente a la muchachilla frente a ella...

Ieran Li estaba ausente en la sala... dejando a sus hijos frente a aquella Familia...

Los cuatro hermanos estaban en absoluto silencio... Syaoran miraba fijamente al Hombre frente a el... el cual sonreía abiertamente...

Sakura miraba el suelo y de ves en cuando los cuadros ya muy conocidos por ella. Futie Y Siefa Sonreían mirando a la pareja...

Todo era silencio e incomodidad. Sakura acomodaba la larga falda floreada... y debes en cuando acomodaba su cabello recogido en una diadema dejando caer mechones a sus costados...

La señora la miró mas aun, inspeccionando su vestido y cada detalle femenino de la Joven...

- Así que... - Comenzó - Estudiaste en nueva York ¿cuatro años? – Sakura asintió – Ya veo... debió ser muy difícil para ti. ¿Cierto?

- Pues... un poco. Al principio... Extrañaba estar en casa... - Contesto pausadamente con una sonrisa...

- Kaho... Tsukishiro... – Ieran entro a paso elegante a la sala... seguida por una de las sirvientas con una charola en sus manos... - Lamento la tardanza pero. Los negocios siempre están al pie del apellido Li... - La pareja sonrió...

- No te preocupes... Todo esta bien...

- Me alegra que hayan venido... son bienvenidos siempre...

- Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad Ieran... Ya sabes a lo que hemos venido, Extrañaba muchísimo HonKong. A cambiado tanto... - Exclamo el Hombre de gafas...

Sakura estaba atenta a cada palabra, aunque seguía un poco insegura con la noticia dada por su madre. Le agradaba conocer a esa Familia tan desconocida... Su madre nunca hablaba mucho sobre sus amistades cercanas ya que siempre se encontraba en asuntos importantes sobre los negocios... Y sus hermanas nunca comentaban nada que no fuera de chicos o de lugares de Gran importancia.

- Eh visto a la Joven Mei-Ling... Que chica tan linda... ah crecido bastante... pero Sakura me ah sorprendido. Eres realmente Hermosa Cariño...- La aludida se sonrojo y miro a la mujer con una tímida sonrisa y un gracias muy pequeño... - Y que decir de Syaoran... Igual a su padre...

- Es verdad... Ha pasado Tanto tiempo... supongo que tu hijo esta muy crecido... - La mujer sonrío – ¿Se a quedado en Londres?

- No... En camino a la residencia nos detuvimos en un pequeño y nuevo parque... Eriol estaba allí, nos reconoció de inmediato. Mi hijo y el se quedaron, no tarda en llegar, supongo que Eriol ah venido de seguido a su casa, ¿Cierto? – Syaoran soltó un bufido

- Claro...Claro... es buen amigo de mi Hijo...

- Buenas Noches... - El gallardo Adolescente hizo acto de presencia. Su sonrisa tan peculiar e interrogativa estaba pintada en su rostro y sus anteojos con uno que otro mechón de su cabello. Sakura saludo con la mirada a su Primo... para después mirar inquisitiva al igual que los demás al joven tras el...

- ¡¡Yue!! – Grito de repente Sakura mirando al joven sonrojarse...

"_Si el destino quiere que estemos juntos, nos volveremos a ver... y entonces luchare por ti"_

- ¿Ya se conocían? – Preguntó Ieran un poco incrédula...

- Eh... si... - dijeron al mismo Tiempo...

- Vaya que agradable sorpresa... - Ieran sonrío

- La cena esta Lista...- Una mujer interrumpió la plática...

- Pasemos al comedor...

---------- 

La cena había estado deliciosa como todo platillo que era preparado en esa mansión... Ieran había pasado toda la velada platicando junto con Kaho y Yukito...

Las hijas mayores de Ieran... Se habían disculpado y retirado luego del plato fuerte...

Sakura estaba cabizbaja con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mirando de vez en cuando al joven de bellos y fríos ojos azules el cual sentía rápidamente sus miradas, topándose varias veces con aquellos ojos verdes de los cuales se enamoro en su estancia en el colegio de Nueva York...

Syaoran en cambio estaba serio. Mirando atento a su hermana... ¡¡Por que siempre se enteraba tarde de todas las cosas!!... Estaba celoso, lo admitía una y otra vez y lo único que quería en ese momento era desaparecer al tal Yue...Sin embargo Eriol aunque trataba de hacer como si nada pasara, sabia muy bien el significado de aquellas miradas acecinas...

Acabada la cena. Todos se habían retirado. Sakura se quedo sola en el comedor. Pensativa... y mas aun, triste. Syaoran se acercó a ella, pero solo recibió una negación silenciosa. Salió seguidamente, después de un largo suspiro...

Caminó hacia el patio trasero. Mirando el avance de sus pies...

"_¿Madre?..._

_Pasa Sakura. Tengo que comunicarte algo muy importante..._

_Claro..._

_Sakura...-Comenzó la mujer sentada tras aquel fino escritorio – ¿Recuerdas a la Familia Xing? – La chica asintió- como recordaras es una Familia muy apegada a la nuestra... Dos de los mayores de los Xing se han casado con tus dos Hermanas... -suspiró- Y ellas son muy Felices... - recargo sus manos en el escritorio – Cuando regresamos a HonKong tu ya habías nacido... y Claro... Todos tenían que estar en tu primer Cumpleaños... Y... - suspiro amargamente- Hija... Tuve en todos estos años muchas conversaciones con el señor Hibaru Xing y la señora de xing...sobre..._

_- Me esta confundiendo Madre...- interrumpió Sakura extrañada hacia el rumbo de la conversación..._

_Lo que te estoy tratando de decir cariño, es que... Por tu bien... Te e comprometido con Brando Xing, El mayor de los dos últimos Hijos... _

_Sakura quedo plasmada, en silencio..._

_¿Es una broma verdad? –En sus ojos se notaba la decisión y el coraje – Como que me has comprometido madre...- hablo en un tono más alto_

_Es por tu bien hija, entiéndelo... eh hablado con la Familia Xing sobre este compromiso durante años. Y esta mañana eh decidido aceptarlo para anunciártelo y poder formalizarlo..._

_¡¡Has decidido aceptar el compromiso!!... No lo puedo creer... creí que me querías de vuelta a HonKong por que querías tenerme a tu lado madre...- Las lagrimas de decepción, coraje, tristeza e impotencia llenaron sus ojos, resbalando por sus pálidas mejillas- Yo... no lo puedo creer... por que me hace esto madre...¿Por qué? – Salió corriendo de la habitación..."_

-Sakura...- La chica se quedo tiesa al escuchar aquella voz...

- ¡¡Yue!!

- ¿Puedo acompañarte? – Sakura miró detenidamente al muchacho asintiendo con la cabeza...

Caminaban en silencio. Sin decir palabra alguna... solamente a unos centímetros de distancia con las miradas fijas a un punto distinto...

"_El chico de estatura alta y porte delgado, practicaba muy ágilmente el control del balón... sus ojos estaban fijos en aquella esfera y sus mejillas un poco rojas por la culpa del sol y el esfuerzo que había ejercido horas antes. A pesar de las normas sobre como tenían los jóvenes que tener el cabello el lo llevaba un poco largo, amarrado en una liga... algunos mechones rubios casi blancos, caían a los costados y sus manos hacían uno que otro ademán sin sentido, solo para mantener el equilibrio..._

_A lo lejos dos chicas caminaban entre risas... sentándose a un metro lejos de aquel chico popular..._

_- Lastima que tengas que regresar a HonKong... Salúdame a todos aya...- Aquella voz tan dulce lleno sus oídos, obligándolo a voltear..._

_El, que solía ser una persona seria y frívola. Sonrió al verla..._

_- ¡¡Sakura!! – Grito tomando entre sus manos el balón y pasándose una toalla blanca, limpiando su sudor... La chica susurro en el oído a su amiga y esta sonrió un poco, saludando rápidamente al muchacho, para después dejar sola a la muchacha...- Ayer no te vi en todo el día...- Se habían conocido desde el inicio de cursos... _

_Yue... había caminado aquel día rápidamente y sin querer tumbo salvajemente a la chica que ni tiempo de reaccionar tubo...Y así solo necesito unas semanas para que Sakura, la niña mas linda e inocente que jamás haya conocido, ocupara su frió corazón. Y ahora a unas semanas de terminar su curso y regresar a Londres... le confesaría sus sentimientos y le prometería... (Según el) ir a visitarla todos los fines de semana al colegio..._

_Estaba que irradiaba felicidad. Al fin era el momento de decirle a sakura que le Gustaba... y le pediría ¿Por qué no? Que fuese su novia..._

_- Lose... no tuve mucho tiempo libre... y necesitaba descansar... lo lamento mucho Yue...Pero ya me tienes aquí... que es lo que tienes que decirme... - Sakura por su parte... sentía una atracción hacia el joven de ojos azules. Podría decir que le gustaba y que le quería, pero trataba de no demostrarlo aunque eran muy pocas veces cuando lo lograba..._

_Su carácter no le dejaba odiar a las personas sin ninguna justificación. Y ese accidente lo había tomado sin importancia, ya que ella en toda su vida había tumbado a muchas personas por su despiste y su manía de levantarse tarde, pero al parecer a aquel joven no le era una costumbre tumbar personas a una gravedad tan impresionante..._

_- Sakura...- Comenzó el joven no sin antes tomar el suficiente aire, y lograr un sonrojo mas fuerte que el que tenia a causa del ejercicio...- Yo...-Bajo la mirada y después miró de frente a aquel par de ojos verdes...- Yo... estoy...-Sakura apretaba su falda con nerviosismo y el sonrojo se apoderaba de ella...- yo estoy enamorado de ti- Lo había soltado de golpe... provocando que sakura suspirara rápidamente y abriera sus ojos junto con sus labios..._

_Yue la había mirado... y acercándose a ella tomo el valor suficiente para después susurrarle un 'Quieres ser mi novia' _

_Sakura sonrió, pero la sonrisa solo duro unos segundos..._

_- Yue... yo... yo siento un afecto muy grande por ti... me gustas ¡Si!... pero tu te iras... y yo no quiero sufrir... -Los ojos de Sakura estaban un poco empañados...El silencio se volvió incomodo, la contestación de la muchacha no era la que el esperaba así que solamente la abrazo..._

_- Si el destino quiere que estemos juntos, nos volveremos a ver... y entonces luchare por ti- el abrazo se rompió... sakura trato de no parpadear para que las lagrimas no salieran... pero fue mas la fuerza del dolor, el que causo que aquellas salieran casi descontroladamente..."_

- El destino...- comenzó deteniéndose al igual que ella...- el destino nos ha juntado...de nuevo – Sakura sonrió sonrojándose...Pero después aquel recuerdo llego a su mente...- Sakura... Yo te sigo Queriendo...

- Yo...- Lo miró... solo habían pasado dos años de aquella declaración, pero – Yue... yo no puedo corresponderte...

- Hay otro, ¿verdad?... quieres a otra persona...-susurró melancólicamente...

- Ojala fuera esa la razón mi querido Yue... ¿Sabes?... cuando te vi, sentí mi corazón estallar... tus palabras llegaron a mi mente de golpe...Y...

- ¿Me quieres Sakura? – La chica dudo unos segundos... y después asintió por aquel cosquilleo en su estomago...- ¿Entonces?... Por que no puedes corresponderme...- dijo desesperado...

- Mi madre me ah comprometido...- Yue la miró y palideció al momento... el sabía que si Ieran tenia una idea en mente, la cumpliría, fuese cual fuese aquel capricho...

- Esa no es barrera Sakura... prometí Luchar por ti... y lo are...- Diciendo Esto abrazo a la chica... la cual suspiró tristemente...

- No Yue... no quiero que le lleves la contraria a mi madre... Por favor no lo hagas...

- Pero Yo...

- Además, hacer eso implica romper tu sueño de estudiar en Inglaterra...

- No importa sakura... el destino nos a reunido y...

- Y si quiere que estemos juntos, de nuevo nos volver a ajuntar...- Sakura beso la mejilla del joven... alejándose de el, caminando a paso lento y cohibido a la entrada de la casa...

- Te quiero...- susurro el chico para después recibir aquella mirada melancólica de aquella niña tan Hermosa... la cual bajo la mirada y siguió su camino...

- Yo...También...-susurro limpiándose una mejilla marcada por una cruel lagrima...

**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

El fin de semana Había pasado a gran apogeo... Ieran había tenido aquella mañana del domingo, una conversación con Hibaru Xing.

Yukito Tsukishiro había recibido una llamada importante, por lo que tomó el primer avión hacia Londres...

Kaho pasaba poco tiempo en casa... ya que le gustaba pasear por aquellos parques enormes y disfrutar de la naturaleza de la bella HonKong...

En cambio Yue. Evitaba constantemente a Sakura y ella por igual... ambos, con solo mirarse se decían mil palabras y las ganas de llorar les llegaba a la garganta...

Kaho comento aquella tarde de verano los planes que tenia su hijo en Inglaterra... y Que Eriol Hiragisawa se había interesado irse cuatro largos años a estudiar a aquel colegio. Por lo que Ieran adquiero como una buena opción para que su hijo olvidara cualquier tontería que sintiese con aquella niña que solamente tenía que ser su hermana...

"_- ¿Inglaterra?_

_- Es un colegio para Hombres... iras allí..._

_- Pero..._

_- Pero nada Syaoran Li... el verano casi termina... Así que disfruta tu ultima semana en HonKong..."_

Abecés se preguntaba si el era Hijo de aquella mujer... ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de repelar, cuando en sus manos cayeron el uniforme y los boletos de avión...

No había pasado mucho tiempo con Sakura desde su llegada... y Por lo visto, no lo haría más.

Había llegado la mañana del lunes... la limosina estaba al pie de la entrada... Ieran, siefa, futie, Sakura y Syaoran... despedían a la familia Tsukishiro. Sakura había suspirado y entrado primero a la casa_..._

"_el Tiempo Sakura... comienzo a pensar que el tiempo no me quiere para ti..."_

Había llorado unos minutos en el baño mientras se "duchaba" Se había ido nuevamente...

- ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? – Salió roboticamente del baño...Tomo la falda mas corta y una blusa tipo suéter casi transparente... peino su cabello, y lo ato en dos trenzas... Subió lo más alto aquellas medias blancas y amarro sus zapatos negros...- syaoran ¿Puedo pasar?- Se escucho un si perezoso y nervioso tras la puerta...

Syaoran estaba recién duchado... solo con unos pantalones aguamarina y una playera desabotonada...

- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto la chica tomando aquella pelota entre sus manos...

- Nada...- su voz se encontraba algo agotada y sin vida...

- Que tienes?...

- Nada...

Sakura sabia que eso no era verdad... solo se limitó a suspirar, recostándose en la cama...

- Me iré dentro de una semana a Inglaterra... y... volveré dentro de cuatro años...Quizás menos... o más...- cerró sus ojos. Le había dolido comunicarle eso... pero ya lo había echo y no había marcha a tras...

El silencio era insoportable... solo se escuchó el sonido de aquella pelota rodar por el suelo... miró triste a su Hermana. La cual tenía el rostro con algo de enfado y una gran melancolía...

- Tu...- se puso de pie con lagrimas recorrer aquellos caminos que se sabia de memoria...- Prometiste que no me dejarías Syaoran...¡¡Lo prometiste!!- Sakura golpeaba el pecho descubierto de su hermano... el cual la había abrazado con una ansiedad y necesidad enorme...

- Créeme que...Sakura que dejarte es lo ultimo que quiero... por que yo... yo te...

- No te quiero es cuchar Syaoran... - Aquella voz de dolor salía con dificultad de sus labios... solo pudo ver los rizos de su hermoso cabello ondear la puerta de su recamara... maldiciéndose mil veces tener el apellido Li y ser el hermano de la única mujer que en verdad ama su corazón...

**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-**

_**::N/a::**_

_¡¡Hola de nuevo!! ¿Qué les pareció este Capitulingo?... Espero que bien y que no las haya confundido. Ya que yo cuando lo volví a leer como que me enrede pero Si las enrede, prometo que el otro Cáp. Lo are con mas sentido..._

_Se que muchas ya quieren saber de los padres de Sakura... pero por ahora no pueden aparecer... dentro de dos capítulos Tal vez menos o mas..._

_Bueno... Mejor cierro el pico y me dirijo a los** ::AGRADECIMIENTOS::**_

::Sakurita Lee:: ¡¡Hola!! JaJaJaJa me alegra que te haya gustado mi Fic y hayas leído Todos los Capítulos eso me pone Feliz como una Lombriz nn... Bueno, Aquí tienes este Capitulo... Muajajajaja Tengo muchas cosas preparadas para esta Historia n-n Espero verte en el Prox. Cáp.

::Alex-1987 :: Hola de nuevo nn JaJa Bueno... eh comprometido a Sakura con un muchachito llamado Brandon Xing... si recuerdas en el capitulo 3° "Cambios" Aparecen los dos Hermanos Xing... El mayor que por cierto le cae de la patada a Sakura será su prometido JaJaJaJa . ...Bueno... Espero te haya gustado el Capitulo y nos veamos en el Siguiente el cual estará Lleno de sorpresas y creo será mas largo que este ....

::Anny-Kyoas:: ¡¡Hola!! JaJaJaJa Bueno... falta mucho para que la parejita SS este Junta... Y como veras ya eh Actualizado JaJaJaJa... Nos vemos en un pronto Capitulo de "El privilegio de Amar"

::Celina Sosa:: ¡¡Hola Celina!! ¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien... nn Bueno Syaoran como siempre el Enamorado empedernido y Sakura la doncella despistada... Y... Ya conoces al Prometido "Brandon Xing" (En honor a mi hermano el cual apareció para ayudarme con los nombres de los personajes nn)... Bueno... Espero y te haya gustado el Capitulo... Y no me critiques por correr tan pronto a Yue Tsukishiro nn JaJaJaJa...

::Sakura-Shinomori:: ¡¡Hola!!... Tienes mucha razón sobre el enorme Dolor que Causa un Amor Prohibido. Espero nunca Toparme con alguno... O bueno... por lo menos no que sea de unos de mis Familiares u.u...Pero como tu dices ¡¡SS debe superar Todas aquellas dificultades!! JaJaJaJa... Bueno Syaoran se siente mas que un pervertido... mas bien un Pecador -.-... pero claro... suspiro al saber que Saku no es su hermanita, si no yo también seria una pecadora u.u...

La Razón por la cual Ieran no quiere a Saku y Syao Juntos es que... pues si... quiere una "Happy Family" JaJaJaJa... pero ella quiere que sean Hermanos... nada mas... (Debería darle unas charlas Psicologiales a Ieran -.-) Bueno... Espero y te guste este Capitulo...¡¡Nos vemos!!

::Kanna Sagara:: JaJaJaJa me ah pasado eso de no conectarme algunos días y encontrarme con Miles de Actualizaciones (JaJaJaJa Bueno... Tampoco miles -.-) Pero lo bueno es que no me dio ningún Infarto ni a ti... non. ¡¡Aquí tienes el Capitulo!! Y... con respecto a lo de Niña Buena ¬¬ Por pura Casualidad había un ENORME espejo tras de ti ¬¬ a lo que vi aquellos dedos Cruzados n.n JaJaJaJa. ¡¡Adiosito!!

::Dark-Tsubasa:: ¡¡Hello!! JeJe u.u Bueno... creo que muchos me dicen lo mismo y Créeme que estoy tratando de hacerlos mucho mas largos...Te deseo Mucha suerte con tu Fic de Evangelion y... nn me gustaría contestar tu pregunta de que Saku- y Evan- se parecen pero... ¡¡No eh visto nada de Evangelion así que nn... Sorry...aun así mucha suerte y nos vemos en el prox. Capitulo...

_Bueno muchachitas... es Todo por Hoy... nos vemos en el Próximo Capitulo en el cual ocurrirán muchos sucesos..._

_Espero no les haya parecido mal eso de Desaparecer tan pronto a Yue... pero mas adelante aparecerá nn...¡¡Bye!!_

_¡¡Cuídense!!_

"_**El Orgullo y el Prejuicio no van de la mano. Sin embargo Causan una Gran atracción"**_

...**Athena...**


End file.
